Golden Demon Awards
Named after the award given during the annual competition of same name, the Golden Demon is a real world event sponsored by Games Workshop, which describes such entries as "the absolute pinnacle of miniatures painting, demonstrating the very best work of the very best painters." History The Golden Demon competition has been held since 1987 in the United Kingdom, since 1991 in the USA, since 1997 in France and in other countries more recently. The competition is named for the first prize trophy in each category, the Golden Demon. The Golden Demon trophy itself is a figurine of a horned demon painted gold, posed with its arms crossed over its chest in a manner somewhat reminiscent of an Academy Awards "Oscar". Silver and Bronze Demon trophies are given for second and third places, respectively in each category. The overall winner across all categories at the event receives the "Slayer Sword", an actual full-size broadsword about 5 feet in length from hilt to tip. The competition measures the skills of painting and modelling, since conversions and alterations of existing miniatures are encouraged. Territorial Differences In Australia the Golden Demon competition is slightly different: entrants take their models to a Games Workshop store on a specified day. The best 3 in each category in the store gain a place in the regional finals and the best 3 in each category there gain a place in the national finals in Sydney. Starting in 2007, the Australian Golden Demon has included an "Intermediate" category. This category is open to painters aged 15-17, and has both the Warhammer Fantasy and 40k miniatures combined. Slayer Sword Winners Golden Demon UK 1987 Category 3 Vignette The chalice of doom by Ivan Bartleet.jpg|UK 1987 "The chalice of doom" by Ivan Bartleet Golden Demon UK 1988 Barbarian War Mammoth by Ivan Bartleet.jpg|UK 1988 "Barbarian War Mammoth" by Ivan Bartleet Golden Demon UK 1989 Steve Blunt.jpg|UK 1989 nameless entry by Steve Blunt Golden Demon UK 1991 Paul Robbins.jpg|UK 1991 nameless entry by Paul Robbins Golden Demon UK 1992 Paul Robins.jpg|UK 1992 nameless entry by Paul Robins Golden Demon US 1992 Chaos Centaur by Canadian Marc Dance.jpg|USA 1992 "Chaos Centaur" by Canadian Marc Dance Golden Demon UK 1993 Paul McArthy.jpg|UK 1993 nameless entry by Paul McArthy Golden Demon USA 1995 by Jeff Wilhelm.jpg|USA 1995 nameless entry by Jeff Wilhelm Golden Demon USA 1996 by David Upham.jpg|USA 1996 nameless entry by David Upham Golden Demon UK 1997 by Adrian Wink.jpg|UK 1997 nameless entry by Adrian Wink Golden Demon USA 1997 by Canadian Jocelyn Goyette.jpg|USA 1997 nameless entry by Canadian Jocelyn Goyette Golden Demon US 1998 by Jeff Wilson.jpg|USA 1998 nameless entry by Jeff Wilson Golden Demon AUS 1998 by Leigh Carpenter.jpg|AUS 1998 by Leigh Carpenter Golden Demon UK 1999 by Jakob Nielsen.jpg|UK 1999 by Danish Jakob Nielsen Golden Demon DE 1999 Kemmlers Workbench by Michael Jacobsen.jpg|DE 1999 "Kemmlers Workbench" by British Michael Jacobsen Golden Demon UK 2000 diorama by Matt Parkes.jpg|UK 2000 diorama by Matt Parkes Golden Demon DE 2000 Tom Weiss.jpg|DE 2000 by Tom Weiss Golden Demon UK 2001 Slaaneshi Warband by Chris Blair.jpg|UK 2001 "Slaaneshi Warband" by Chris Blair Golden Demon AUS 2001 The Rescue of Sister Joan by Victoria Lamb.jpg|AUS 2001 "The Rescue of Sister Joan" by Victoria Lamb Golden Demon DE 2001 by Alexander Elpus.jpg|DE 2001 by Alexander Elpus Golden Demon 2001 ES Barcelona by Felipe Rodriguez.jpg|2001 ES Barcelona by Felipe Rodriguez Golde Demon AUS 2002 Vampire by Glen Lamprecht.jpg|AUS 2002 "Vampire" by Glen Lamprecht Golden Demon DE 2002 General Ork Monster by Daniel Huber.jpg|DE 2002 "Général Ork Monster" by Austrian Daniel Huber Golden Demon UK 2003 Chaos Knights by Jakob Rune Nielsen.jpg|UK 2003 "Chaos Knights" by Danish Jakob Rune Nielsen Golden Demon USA 2003 Los Angeles Braagarth the Lascivious by Lilliana Troy.jpg|USA 2003 Los Angeles "Braagarth the Lascivious" by Lilliana Troy Golden Demon DE 2003 Nagash by Florian Kniep.jpg|DE 2003 "Nagash" by Florian Kniep Golden Demon ITL 2003 by Luca Massetti.jpg|ITL 2003 by Luca Massetti Golden Demon UK 2004 Chaos Marauder by Jacques Alexandre Gillois.jpg|UK 2004 "Chaos Marauder" by French Jacques Alexandre Gillois Golden Demon USA 2004 Chicago by Ben Bishop.jpg|USA 2004 Chicago "Ariel" by Canadian Ben Bishop Golden Demon USA 2004 Chicago by Joe Slaboda.gif|Also USA 2004 Chicago by Joe Slaboda Golden Demon USA 2004 Los Angels Bretonnian Pegasus Knight by Lilliana Troy.gif|USA 2004 Los Angeles "Bretonnian Pegasus Knight" by Lilliana Troy Golden Demon USA 2004 Atlanta by Ben Bishop.gif|USA 2004 Atlanta by Canadian Ben Bishop Golden Demon AUS 2004 by Glen Lamprecht.jpg|AUS 2004 by Glen Lamprecht Golden Demon DE 2004 Marissa Von Sonhan by Jérémie Bonamant Teboul.jpg|DE 2004 "Marissa Von Sonhan" by French Jérémie Bonamant Teboul Golden Demon ES 2004 Barcelona by Ignacio Pineda.jpg|ES 2004 Barcelona by Ignacio Pineda Golden Demon ITL 2004 by Matteo Murelli.jpg|ITL 2004 by Matteo Murelli Golden Demon USA 2005 Chicago Oath Keeper Slayer vs Troll by Chris Borer.gif|USA 2005 Chicago "Oath Keeper Slayer vs Troll" by Chris Borer Golden Demon USA 2005 Chicago Halfling by Tim Lison.gif|Also USA 2005 Chicago "Halfling" by Tim Lison Golden Demon USA 2005 Baltimor Ironskin Irongutz by Dave Taylor.gif|USA 2005 Baltimor "Ironskin Irongutz" by Dave Taylor Golden Demon USA 2005 Atlanta Sorceress of the Wood Beast Friend by Jeff Wilson.gif|USA 2005 Atlanta "Sorceress of the Wood, Beast Friend" by Jeff Wilson Golden Demon FR 2005 Grallapoussah De Barback by Jérémie Bonamant Teboul.jpg|FR 2005 "Grallapoussah De Barback" by Jérémie Bonamant Teboul Golden Demon UK 2006 Black Orc Warboss by Albert Moretó Font.jpg|UK 2006 "Black Orc Warboss" by Spanish Albert Moretó Font Golden Demon USA 2006 Atlanta Elryonn the Shifter by Jeff Wilson.jpg|USA 2006 Atlanta "Elryonn the Shifter" by Jeff Wilson Golden Demon USA 2006 Baltimore Beastmen Warherd by Todd Swanson.jpg|USA 2006 Baltimore "Beastmen Warherd" by Todd Swanson p1 Golden Demon USA 2006 Baltimore Beastmen Warherd by Todd Swanson p2.jpg|USA 2006 Baltimore "Beastmen Warherd" by Todd Swanson p2 Golden Demon USA 2006 Baltimore Zombie Giant by Jake Landis.jpg|Also USA 2006 Baltimore "Zombie Giant" by Jake Landis Golden Demon USA 2006 Chicago Necromancer by Tim Lison.jpg|USA 2006 Chicago "Necromancer" by Tim Lison Golden Demon USA 2006 Los Angeles Necrarch Vampire by Mark Harrison.jpg|USA 2006 Los Angeles "Necrarch Vampire" by Mark Harrison Golden Demon CA 2006 Ogre Maneater by Jérémie Bonamant Teboul.jpg|CAN 2006 "Ogre Maneater" by French Jérémie Bonamant Teboul Golden Demon DE 2006 Orion by Stephan Rath.jpg|DE 2006 "Orion" by Stephan Rath Golden Demon ITL 2006 Beelakor by Francesco Farabi.jpg|ITL 2006 "Beelakor" by Francesco Farabi Golden Demon USA 2007 Atlanta Stone Troll Trogdor Necksnappa by Todd Swanson.jpg|USA 2007 Atlanta "Stone Troll - Trogdor Necksnappa" by Todd Swanson Golden Demon USA 2007 Chicago Champion of Nurgle by Tim Lison.jpg|USA 2007 Chicago "Champion of Nurgle" by Tim Lison Golden Demon FR 2007 Daemonette by Allan Carrasco.jpg|FR 2007 "Daemonette" by Allan Carrasco Golden Demon DE 2007 Landsknecht by Sascha Buczek.jpg|DE 2007 "Landsknecht" by Sascha Buczek Golden Demon CAN 2007 by Thierry Husser.jpg|CAN 2008 by French Thierry Husser Golden Demon FR 2008 Dwarf Slayer by David Waeselynck.jpg|FR 2008 "Dwarf Slayer" by David Waeselynck Golden Demon UK 2009 The Clockmaker by Ben Jarvis.jpg|UK 2009 "The Clockmaker" by Ben Jarvis Golden Demon USA 2009 Baltimore Mutants of Nurgle by Dylan Gauker.jpg|USA 2009 Baltimore "Mutants of Nurgle" by Dylan Gauker Golden Demon USA 2009 Chicago by Jeffrey Harrison Bowden.jpeg|USA 2009 Chicago by Jeffrey Harrison Bowden Golden Demon FR 2009 Lord Mazdamundi by Ben Komets.jpg|FR 2009 "Lord Mazdamundi" by German Ben Komets Golden Demon DE 2009 by Stephan Rath.gif|DE 2009 by Stephan Rath Golden Demon UK 2010 by Matt Parkes.jpg|UK 2010 by Matt Parkes Golden Demon UK 2010 by Matt Parkes p2.jpg|UK 2010 by Matt Parkes p2 Golden Demon UK 2010 by Matt Parkes p3.jpg|UK 2010 by Matt Parkes p3 Golden Demon UK 2010 by Matt Parkes p4.jpg|UK 2010 by Matt Parkes p4 Golden Demon FR 2010 Géant des forets by Maxime Penaud.jpg|FR 2010 "Géant des forets" by Maxime Penaud Golden Demon DE 2010 Hunter or Hunted by Raffaele Picca.jpg|DE 2010 "Hunter or Hunted" by Raffaele Picca Golden Demon DE 2010 Hunter or Hunted by Raffaele Picca p2.jpg|DE 2010 "Hunter or Hunted" by Raffaele Picca p2 Golden Demon ITL 2010 Modena by Luciano Rossetto.jpg|ITL 2010 Modena by Luciano Rossetto Golden Demon UK 2011 Necromancer by Angelo di Chello.jpg|UK 2011 "Necromancer" by Italian Angelo di Chello Golden Demon FR 2011 La 13e Heure by Rémy Tremblay.jpg|FR 2011 "La 13e Heure" by Rémy Tremblay Golden Demon DE 2011 The Return Of The Warlord - Two Sides Of The Coin by Matt Cexwish.jpg|DE 2011 "The Return Of The Warlord - Two Sides Of The Coin" by Polish Matt Cexwish Golden Demon ES 2011 Madrid by Ruben Martinez.jpg|ES 2011 Madrid by Rubén Martínez Golden Demon ITL 2011 Khull the Grottesque by Matteo Murelli.jpg|ITL 2011 "Khull the Grottesque" by Matteo Murelli Golden Demon USA 2012 Chicago by Todd Swanson.jpg|USA 2012 Chicago by Todd Swanson Golden Demon FR 2012 by Bruno Lavallée.jpg|FR 2012 by Bruno Lavallée Golden Demon AUS 2012 Nurgle Lord by Mark Soley.jpg|AUS 2012 "Nurgle Lord" by Mark Soley Golden Demon DE 2012 Untold Honor by Raffaele Picca.jpg|DE 2012 "Untold Honor" by Raffaele Picca Golden Demon ES 2012 Barcelona by Pablo Lopez Jimeno.jpg|ES 2012 Barcelona by Pablo López Jimeno Golden Demon USA 2013 Memphis by Tom Ales.jpg|USA 2013 Memphis by Tom Ales Golden Demon ITL 2013 by Martin Gouman.jpg|ITL 2013 by Martin Gouman Golden Demon UK 2016 Coventry Gutrot Spume by David Soper.jpg|UK 2016 Coventry "Gutrot Spume" by David Soper Golden Demon UK 2017 Conventry The Tribute by Michal Pisarski.jpg|UK 2017 Coventry "The Tribute" by Polish Michal Pisarski 1987 Golden_Demon_UK_1987_Skaven_Warband_by_Unknown_Artist.jpg|UK Category 1: Fantasy Army, "Skaven Warband" by Unknown Artist Golden Demon UK 1987 Category 2 - Dragons Orc Cheif on Kegox by Unknown Artist.jpg|UK Category 2: Dragons, "Orc Cheif on Kegox" by Unknown Artist Golden Demon UK 1987 Category 3 Vignette The chalice of doom by Ivan Bartleet.jpg|UK Category 3: Vignette, "The chalice of doom" by Ivan Bartleet Golden Demon UK 1987 Category 4 Single Miniature Complete Adventurer by Unknown Artist.jpg|UK Category 4: Single Miniature, "Complete Adventurer" by Unknown Artist Golden Demon UK 1987 Category 5 Monster Thug Ogre by Unknown Artist.jpg|UK Category 5: Monster, "Thug Ogre" by Unknown Artist Golden Demon UK 1987 Category 6 Mounted Miniature Orc Cheiftain on War Boar by Kevin Adams.jpg|UK Category 6: Mounted Miniature, "Orc Cheiftain on War Boar" by Kevin Adams Source * : Golden Demon Official Site * : Demon Winner Category:Games Category:A Category:D Category:G